Fate a Gamer's Sword
by XxFollowUpGamerxX
Summary: A somewhat amnesiac person, the gamer ability, the world of fate/stay night. What could possibly go wrong!
1. Chapter 0

gamer ability stats (fate/stay stat)

Starting gamer will have

strength: F

Durability: F

Agility: F

Magic: F+

Luck: F

NP: -

i will start the fanfic during the following week and it will take one and a half weeks to finish the first grand chapter

so in the reviews i want to put down 3 names for the gamer in the comments section i want all of you to choose one of three and i will tally

1\. Aaron

2\. Ethan

3\. Lance

this will be a fsn fanfiction and may have a crossover in the future.

yes he will take the place of shirou emiya and no i will not have pairings unless i can think of one in the following week but i will try to see if i can get one

i also want a second answer on whether or not he should have a magic crest from his mother (who was dying and made one to make sure her child had a foundation to grow on)

while in the nasuverse magic circuits are static that will still be true in this fanfic as well but the gamer will have set magic circuits but the quality will be dynamic allowing it from going to crap to great.

this may be an overpowered fanfic but not godly just powerful.

the stat chain will go like this

F rank is human peak physical condition

E rank is bare min that a servant can have and is 10 times normal human

the rest you know

\+ modifiers can go up to three before becoming a rank up having one + means its double two + for triple and three + for quad

a stat can only have one - modifier. an - means that the stat either does not quite qualify for the rank but is too much for the quad modified stat or that under certain conditions that stat is weaker.

also i might make the gamer a descendant of a dragon, god, or heroic spirit so i want ideas as well

thank you for your time 


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own fate/stay night nor do i own the elements that go into it (if i did shirou would be less suicidal)

() author input

[] thoughts

** incantations

/ signs or reading

"" talking

Chapter 1 _  
In the void between worlds...

It's strange you know. I wake up but I feel nothing and cannot see anything but darkness.  
When I tried to recall who I was I kept getting mixed messages, who am I? If I could see myself I would probably see my face contort in confusion and panic, after all I cannot remember a lot about myself.

Suddenly I see a light... in front of me is a box. The box had a yes and no button one blue the other red at the top there was text

Begin the Game?

Yes. No.

Ya know in this void I tried walking around and moving my body, only to realize I don't have one.  
So how in the world do I push any button when I don't have hands. I feel annoyance at that fact.

[what do I do, do I think an answer?] It made sense since I don't have hands in this void.

I thought [Yes] to the box, the moment I made that thought It disappeared and another popped into existance.  
The box was more straight forward than the previous one now that i know what to do.

Choose your name.

Yes very straight forward If only I could remember my name. Thats new I am usually less snarky but that must be irritation talking.  
A name did come to the forefront of my mind though and without another thought I made my decision.

[Aaron] I thought to the box. The box like the previous one closed and yet another one appeared this one a little more interesting.

Name: Aaron

Title: N/A

Fame: N/a

Stats:

Strength: F

Durability: F

Agility: F

Magic: F+

Luck: F

NP: -

Servant stats N/A

Skills:

Gamer's Mind: the gamers mind is a skill that prevents possesion, severe mental trauma, panic attacks, blind rages, mind control, memory alteration by third party,  
and insanity.

Gamers Body: The gamers body works by making your life like a game. when you sleep you regenerate 100% magic and heal 20% of all injuries and wounds.  
you will never grow weaker. the gamer's body also protects against some forms of curses that effects the mind.

Continue.

It showed me my stats and I could only look at it incredulously I mean seriously!? I could tell from the stats that I am probably going to one of the universes in the nasuverse. my skills were pretty dismal but due to me being a gamer in life [I think?] I somewhat know what to do.

I think [continue] and the box disappears and in it's place...

Choose your starting perk:

Demi servant: you have a random heroic spirit fused to you making you the equivalent to a heroic spirit. while you can get stronger your origin and element will be the same as theirs and you will have to ascend four times to gain the servants full powers.

Phantasmal Inheritance: one of your ancestors is a dragon,god, or heroic spirit. due to this you start out with EX rank magic circuits (and have the potential to become a magical core if the descendant of a dragon.) if the descendant of a hero you get a random skill or noble phantasm that they own as a servant. A + modifier will also be added to all parameters.

Normal Person: you are a normal person there is nothing special about you but you have potential. gain 50% more EXP

Bastard Child of a Noble Lineage: you are a illegitimate child of a noble magus family you have between D to A rank magic circuits and possibly a sorcery trait.  
but the family will hate you and might send assassins after you if you anger them in any way shape or form.

Now this was an interesting decision. there was many ways I could think of making this interesting but none more so than the other. i could choose demi servant which would give me an advantage by learning their skill and having their noble phantasm. the only stigma would be the mages association would try at nothing to experiment on me.

I could do normal person as that was the best option for people who don't want the association after them but i was feeling dangerous.

I thought [Phantasmal Inheritance] the screen blanked out then suddenly came back up with a spin wheel and some text

Congratulations for this stroke of luck. luck goes up by one rank.

ancestor: galahad, lancelot, black great dragon.

random skill chosen from galahad

Mana Defense: E mana defense is a similar skill to mana burst that lessens impact on the body among other things.

random Noble phantasm chosen from lancelot

Arondight the unfading light of the lake: A++ anti unit noble phantasm

through obtaining arondight you have unlocked noble phantasm

Arondight Overload: A++ anti army noble phantasm

you have obtained draconic trait: E from the black dragon. durability is increased by + modifier. magic increased by + modifier

Continue.

Holy Shit that is ridiculous. If I had a face it would have then morphed into a manic smile promising chaos.  
I thought [continue] up popped another screen.

choose two origins and two elements.

huh I guess it is similar to the name but I will have to think carefully if I want the best potential. how about weapon and magic as an origin cause I don't want to be an incarnation like shirou was. after all I don't want to be distorted. weapon will make it easier to use and learn to use weapons. the magic origin will allow me the potential to learn any magecraft I want and possibly even true magic.

as for elements... how about sword and amplify. sword to allow me projection which would be useful and amplify so all magecraft spells will cost less. it is an acceptable plan for the long run. who knows I might get the reality marble unlimited blade works with my origin and element of weapon and sword.  
after all you don't need to be distorted to have a reality marble, a reality marble is after all how you see the world or your own reality given form.

so I thought my answers. as usual the screen blanked out before coming back

Name: Aaron

Title: N/A

Fame:N/A

Stats

Strength: F+

Durability: F++

Agility: F+

Magic: F+++

Luck: E+

Allocate 5 points. warning it takes five points to make one parameter for anything F, 10 for anything E, 20 for anything C, 50 for anything B and 100 for anything A also note that every 10 levels you will get 5 more allocatable stat points

Wow. I just have no words to describe my stats before and after. This gamer ability is so OP.

I have to make a decision between my stats. I decided that I would exercise to get my physical stats up but what about my luck... Nah that is ridiculously high right now. so i think I'll up my magic.

I allocated all my points into magic by saying magic 5 times. then my full stats came up.

Name: Aaron

Title: N/A

Fame: N/A

Stats

Strength: F+ (10)

Durability: F++ (10)

Agility: F+ (10)

Magic: E (20)

Luck: E+ (20)

NP: A++

Servant skills:

Mana defense: E

Skills

Gamer's Mind: EX

Gamer's Body: EX

Draconic Trait: E

dual origins Magic and Weapon: 50% more EXP to mastering all weapons, 50% more EXP to mastering spells

dual elements Sword and Amplify: 50% more EXP to mastering Swords or Bladed weapons, spells cost 50% less prana

Language japanese 100% read and write

Magic circuits (50) EX

Noble phantasm

Arondight the unfading light of the lake: A++ anti unit

Arondight overload: A++ anti army

Continue

I paused when I noticed my magic circuits. I could do nothing but whistle. Damn what fine stats for a beginner. I couldn't help but marvel at my stats.  
just by beginning.

I continued and another screen popped up this one was a no brainer.

Choose your country orphanage of origin.

London

Fuyuki

Washington DC

Rome

Athens

I obviously chose fuyuki city. the holy grail war sounds like something I want to prepare for. the screen blanked out and so did I...

_  
Fuyuki city Orphanage, October 11 1993.. 11 years before the 5th holy grail war.

When I came to I found myself in a room it was 8 by 8 ft small room one fit for a child. the walls were painted light blue and there I lay in a twin sized bed.  
in one corner of the room there was a mirror, to the oposite of it was a desk with 3 drawers on each side. in front of my bed was a wardrobe partially opened and next to the wardrobe was a window covered by blinds.

I got out of my nice white twin bed and made it then i went to the mirror. I could only blink as i looked into my own reflection.  
my hair was a dark shade of purple a shade darker than lancelots, my eyes were a dark blue. my facial structure was aristocratic and sharp my hair a flowing spiky mane that settled just above my eyes. my body was thin but not weedy with obvious signs of muscle peaking through I stood at a great 4 ft tall. overall I looked good for a six year old

I looked at the the clock situated above my door.

7:32 A.M

[perfect] I thought, this will give me enough time to exercise and possibly open my magic circuits before the caretaker comes to wake me up at 9 for food.  
and possible mess with my gamer ability to find out more about it.

I started doing push ups and situps, I even started doing crunches and even hand stand push ups. then I started running in place for 15 minutes after which I went back to doing more exercises. I repeated the process till 8:30 then I sat down and meditated. I tried to imagine my 50 magic circuits opening, but it obviously did not work.

[I am so stupid] i thought. I forgot I need a trigger image and word. suddenly I tried to imagine something best suited for me. a hammer striking an anvil for the image.  
but what phrase should I use? trace on isn't mine... strike

I brought the trigger image to the forefront of my mind then spoke the word aloud. "Strike" my voice soft but firm carrying power. suddenly all 50 circuits flipped open the sudden output of energy causing me to rapidly tire.. " strike off!" I spoke quickly with setting on my features only to relax as my circuits closed themselves letting the prana they were producing dissapate. there goes 40% percent of my energy wasted. a frown marred my face. to have wasted so much just from opening my circuits.

Skill created through a special action

circuit activation: LV 1 (at lv 5 he doesn't have to say the aria aloud and at lv 10 he doesn't need an aria to activate them)

part of me was confused since I thought the process of opening circuits was painful but apparently only if your older. with that done I sat down and thought of a command only a gamer would know.

[menu] I thought suddenly a screen appeared

stats

store

skills

options

options I thought. the screen blanked then another one took its place.

Magic Meter: off

inbuilt music player: Off

only two options? thats it?! what a waste. oh well might as well turn the the MM on so i can see my magic reserves. I turned the MM on causing me to see my od levels on the top right corner of my vision. it showed 65% showing how much was wasting in the activation of my circuits. learning structural grasping will wait till I am at 100%. [exit] I exit out of the menu showing my room. the clock on the wall showed 8:57.. three minutes, better get dressed for the day.

I went to the wardrobe and looked through the clothing and eventually picked some denim pants and a black long sleeved shirt. perfectly my style. I found some black sneakers in the wardrobe as and some white socks which I too put on. then just in time the orphanage caretaker came in. she took one look at me and smiled. it was soft and fond, it slightly caught me off guard but then memories of my early years here came to the forefront.  
I gave her a cheerful grin. "Hey Amari Onee-chan, how are you this morning." she gave me one faux thoughtful look then smiled mischievously and said "I don't know after all i have to wake up little monsters."(off topic but they are speaking in japanese) I fake pouted slightly then slightly whined out " I hope you aren't talking about me Amari Obaa-chan." she scowled at the name. "I'm not old you brat." she retorted half heartedly causing both me and her to laugh for a few seconds. "Good morning Aaron hope you had a nice rest, it's been a while since I was last able to do see ya do to my vacation." I smiled brightly at her and gave her a hug. "Let's get down stairs Onee-chan I need some food." we then walked out of the room.

I was never close to the kids in the orphanage, guess I was just too mature for them and didn't care for some of their antics. after breakfeast I asked if I could have a book to read in my room. the caretakers of course did not mind after all it's the weekend and no school till monday so I could do what I want since I had already finished my chores.

the book I got was labeled the hobbit an unexpected journey. before I started reading the book i checked the maximum output of all my circuits and I learned that each circuit can handle 200 units of prana and all circuits combined have a max output of 10,000 units of prana they can handle. thats a lot.

it was 11:12 almost an hour before lunch so I am hoping I can finish this quickly. I grabbed the book and then used my aria "strike" I flipped open 1 circuit and flowed the prana into the book "structural analysis"I muttered.  
willing my prana to grasp the books existance, I learned a lot. it was like reading the book again except the book was closed. I knew every flaw in the paper and the cover, I also know it was made in a factory in europe, it was a 2 year old copy in good condition. 7 people have read the book before me. I also know what kind of tree or trees the paper was made of.

"Strike off" I muttered my face was set in pure awe. the amount of info I learned from that book was breathtaking.

through a special action you have gained the skill structural analysis: LV 1 at level one you need the name of the skill, at level five you only need to think the name of the skill, and at level 10 you just need your will.

it only took 1% of prana to use and was almost too easy. my face morphed into a grin, excitement spread through me. but I forced myself to calm I need it for my next test.

I reached in front of myself and held my hand out as if I was grasping a handle, I willed for the sword that is my noble phantasm to appear... and appear it did. the weight of the blade was slightly heavy but i could hold it horizontally. the pommel was a point and just above the point were spikes, both were the color of gold. the handle was a beautiful blue. the guard of the blade was also as gold as the pommel. the beginning of the blade was a dark blue that could almost be mistaken for purple a three circle holes on each sides of the base could be seen,a cross the color of tan ran down the length of the blade. the edge of the blade was a beautiful white, the faery letters visible in the middle of the blade.

this blade was arondight a holy blade that is the sister sword of excalibur. as quick as I made it appear I willed it to disappear. and disappear it did.  
I continued to practice structural analysis and the opening of my circuits. making structural grasping lv 3 and opening my circuits lv 2. at nightfall I underwent my final experiment of the day. I sat down and meditated trying to feel the mana in the air using my 5 senses. eventually I found that I could smell the mana and could almost feel it. and so for my final experiment I tried to activate my circuits to their fullest capasity by taking in the mana from the air. the sheer amount of magical energy i felt nearly made me pass out.

so I deactivated my circuits. letting the prana dissapate.

_  
fuyuki orphanage october 11 1995 9 years till the 5th holy grail war

The following two years were the same I would get up in the morning at 6 and exercise for two hours and then practice my magecraft. I did learn ID create which I used for the timeless properties it held, meaning that I could be in their for thousands of years and I wouldn't age and not even a second would pass in the real world. of course I did not over exert myself.

but I am very proud of my progress I made.

Name: Aaron

Title: N/A

Fame:N/A

Stats

Strength: F+++

Durability: E

Agility: F+++

Magic: E+++

Luck: D

servant skills:

mana defense: D

High speed incantation: E+

Skills

Gamer's Mind: EX

Gamer's Body: EX

Draconic Trait: D

dual origin weapon and magic: EX

Dual element sword and amplify: EX

Japanese: EX read and write

magic circuits: EX (50)

structural grasping: LV 10/10

reinforcement: LV 20/20

alteration: LV 20/20

projection (normal gradation air): LV 10/10

Basic Kendo sword mastery: LV 10/25

Cooking mastery: LV 20/100 (pretty damn good)

reality marble U******** ******: LV 1/50

basic formal craft: LV 10/20

Basic runecraft: LV 10/25

Mystic Code creation: LV 10/100 (he practiced giving rocks magical properties even if temporary)

Basic Alchemy: LV 10/25

Mental Partition: LV 10/10

Thought acceleration: LV 10/10

magic circuit activation: LV 10/10

yes. pretty damn good I think. using the game store feature I could buy basic tomes of magecraft with 2 months worth of allowance which is like 500 yen if I save it all. I can now reinforce my body and project stuff though its not emiya's version yet since I want to practice and learn other things first. I have been feeling pretty tense lately. I know the fourth holy grail war is going on and it is starting to worry me. the master of caster might kill the other children here but I don't want to get involved or I might die.

even with my strength rivaling a servants despite my age I am still an inexperianced child. so I keep quiet and have forgone magecraft practice till the grail war was over. hopefully there will not be a fire this time around... Me and my big mouth.

cause when I woke up the next a few days later, I saw hell...

Hey guys I know I am a troll but I did take some of your guys input into making this chapter.  
this is the first chapter but I will not make another one for another week so you guys will just have to wait criticism is welcome just make it constructive and no flames, I will report flames.

what should be Aarons servant for the 5th holy grail war? review ideas

see ya in the next chapter


	3. notice of overhaul

Greetings to those who read my fanfiction... i just wanted to put a notice that i will be doing an overhaul of what i just wrote, i feel as if i just over overpowered my character so from now on i would like you my readers to think from my new angle. phantasmal heritage was a disaster so what about a form of demi-servant?  
the kind of demiservant i am thinking of is similar to prisma illya class cards.

most of them don't have actual souls inside them (cough cough gilgamesh somehow has one) but the demiservant will automatically gain the skills of the servant at E rank and the parameters of the servant will also all be E rank. the servant will have to undergo 4 ascensions to gain the full power of the servant on top of your power which still grows... so i want you all to vote on a heroic spirit class for the protag to be a hero of i will like before count the votes and whatever class comes on top i will find a spirit that fits best so here are the choices.

saber

archer

lancer

rider

caster

assassin

berserker (deactivatable madness enhance)

shielder 


End file.
